


Spatial Relations

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Angles and planes and lines of sight are all important to remember.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Spatial Relations

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Plane" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/)... something fun to make up for my previous drabble! I always hated geometry and physics as a kid. *grin* This makes it *much* more fun.

Boromir had hated his mathematics classes--angles, planes, vertices, lines of sight and thrust... all of that had put him to sleep. No matter what his tutor said, it never seemed relevant to real life.

But perhaps it _was_ relevant, after all. He gazed at the plane below him, marveling at its contours--though his tutor had never taught him what to do with a _moving_ plane. Calculated angles, amount of thrust, position, all of it as quick as he had ever thought on a battlefield. Satisfied, he pushed forward... and heard victory in Aragorn's groan of pleasure.


End file.
